fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars: The Quest For R2-D2 (Lego Film)
The story begins with Anakin Skywalker and R2-D2 on a Separatist cruiser where they have completed an important mission and attempt to escape in Anakin's Jedi starfighter. But they are attacked by Hyena droid bombers and R2-D2 is blasted out into space. When he returns to the Jedi Temple, the Jedi masters tell him to find the droid and his special blueprints. Meanwhile, the Separatist leaders are desperate to recover the droid, and Chancellor Palpatine has dispatched a special squad of clones to do the same. R2-D2 used a parachute with C-3PO's image on it to float to Tatooine. There he finds an oasis. Meanwhile, Anakin in his Y-Wing fighter and Ahsoka Tano in her Jedi Starfighter begin their search through an asteroid field, where they encounter a space slug. When it tries to eat Anakin, the Jedi pilots his fighter so that the slug gets an asteroid stuck in his mouth. Then Ahsoka blasts the giant rock and they escape while the slug is too occupied with coughing. Back at the oasis on Tatooine, three Jawas find R2-D2 and carry him back to their sandcrawler. The clones the chancellor sent out have begun their search on the ice planet Hoth. While their troops have fun at the camp building snowmen and having snowball fights, Captain Rex and Commander Cody use a droid scanner to find a hundred battle droids with a spider walker, a Corporate Alliance tank droid, and an AT-AT walker. They slide along the ice as Cody takes the light off of the scanner and Rex uses his blaster as a hockey stick. He hits the round stud and it ricochets off the droids and knocks down the AT-AT. Then they assemble a Republic attack shuttle to search another planet. Returning to Tatooine, the Jawas are having a garage sale and are busy negotiating with Ewoks. Indiana Jones is seen as a cameo, rummaging in a box containing the head of C-3PO and Darth Vader's breathing mask. They are also selling Han Solo in a carbonite block, a rancor, and R2-D2 hooked up to a vacuum cleaner hose. R2-D2 is bought by General Grievous and two battle droids and taken to a Trade Federation battlecruiser with the Death Star holding a "Super Secret Bad Guy Base" sign. Grievous leads the droid down the hall, but R2-D2 is able to escape and send a message for help, before hiding in a supply closet. Out in space, Anakin and Ahsoka are aboard the Twilight flanked by the clones' attack shuttle, a V-19 Torrent starfighter, and an ARC-170 starfighter when they receive R2-D2's message. Meanwhile, back in the supply closet, R2-D2 has met a red feminine astromech droid and apparently become attracted to her. Moments later, Grevious recaptures him. Outside the base, the Republic has come out of hyperspace and an epic battle is taking place. The Twilight lands in a hanger and the two Jedi hurry towards their little blue friend. Anakin is momentarily distracted when he sees a TIE Advanced starfighter. He admires it with Darth Vader's shadow cast against the wall until they are attacked by battle droids. They fight through the droids and continue. Grievous has taken R2-D2 to a room where Count Dooku and Asajj Ventress are standing by a machine designed to dissect the droid to get his plans. Anakin and Ahsoka arrive in time to save R2-D2 and are then joined by Captain Rex and Commander Cody. The three villains then draw their lightsabers and prepare for a fight. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda then appear. Yoda uses the Force to take apart the platform Dooku, Ventress, and Grievous are on, dropping them into space, and reassemble the platform into the Tantive IV, which they use to escape the exploding base. Safely past the danger and with R2-D2 recovered, the droid projects a holographic image of the Malevolence and everyone looks at it admiringly. Then he projects a sign that talks about the grand opening of a new Star Wars themed amusement park, Skywalker World and ejects three VIP tickets, making everyone excited. The group all go to Skywalker World and play fun games, including Bumper Landspeeders, Wak-A-Wok, C-3PO's souvenir shop selling Lego sets, the Jedi Force O Meter and Leia's cotton candy. R2-D2 is on a tunnel of love boat ride with his droid girlfriend, and as they ride into a building shaped like Darth Vader's helmet, he screams his famous astromech wail. Category:Fan Fiction